Nieśplik
by Anemona Yuu
Summary: Podobno zasada "przez żołądek do serca" nie ma sobie równych, a Sakurai i tak nie posiada innych umiejętności, które pomogłyby mu jakoś zbliżyć do kapitana Seirin w TAKI sposób. Ale problemem zdaje się tu nie być sama droga do serca kapitana, a ci, którzy na tej drodze stoją. No bo kto by przypuszczał, że to niewinne uczucie, może stać komuś na przeszkodzie...- opo porzucone


KUROKO NO BASUKE - OPOWIADANIE "NIEŚPLIK" 1/3

HYUUGA JUNPEI I SAKURAI RYOU

Część pierwsza - Poznanie

Hyuuga, rzygał już dzisiejszym dniem. Było mu niedobrze na samą myśl, że do końca tego pieprzonego poniedziałku, wciąż pozostało kilka godzin. Nawet, jeśli już wracał do domu, podirytowanie nie potrafiło znaleźć w nim ujścia.

Egzaminy semestralne poszły mu zaskakująco beznadziejnie, co oczywiście nie spodobało się Riko, która zdążyła wyżyć się się nie tylko na nim na treningu. Trzy godziny bezustannego biegu przy akompaniamencie głupich żartów Izukiego, drącego mordę Kagamiego, mdlejąco-wymiotującego Kuroko, dopingującego przy każdym skończonym okrążeniu Kiyoshiego i apogeum całokształtu, czyli Koganei, który wpadł mu pod nogi, przewracając go przy tym! Wracał teraz z jakimś plastrem doczepionym do czoła...

Wykończony. Był wykończony psychicznie tymi wszystkimi idiotami, a żeby tego było mało, od rana nic nie jadł, bo zapomniał nie tylko drugiego śniadania, ale i pieniędzy! Dlatego nic dziwnego, że był wkurwiony, a sam fakt, że był ten pieprzony poniedziałek, początek tygodnia, tylko podsycał całą złość.

Idąc tak chodnikiem, rzucał złowrogie spojrzenia dookoła, ale jak na złość, nikogo nie było w pobliżu, więc musiał się zadowolić ukradkowymi kopniakami w zabłąkaną na chodniku puszkę. Dopiero widok boiska do koszykówki, nieco go uspokoił, chociaż powinien mieć już serdecznie dość na dzisiaj jakiejkolwiek gry, westchnął, kładąc rękę na torbie, w której miał strój oraz piłkę.

Tak, to chyba będzie najlepsze wyjście, poćwiczy rzuty za trzy i wtedy wróci do domu, pomyślał.

Już z daleka, dochodziły do niego odgłosy ze strony niewielkiego boiska, umieszczonego przy parku.

\- No chyba, kurwa, nie – warknął, nie zamierzając rezygnować ze swoich planów. Zmrużył oczy, przyglądając się dokładniej całej sytuacji.

Trójka jakiś chłopaków, popychała stojącą pomiędzy nimi osobę, śmiejąc się i wyzywając. Nic nowego, takie rzeczy się zdarzały, ale nie wiedzieć czemu, poczuł jak wzrasta w nim złość. Zapewne miało to związek z i tak dużym już poddenerwowaniem, i podświadomie, musiał zobaczyć w tym dobry sposób na odreagowanie. Dlatego nie zastanawiał się długo i wszedł na teren niewielkiego boiska z jednym koszem do gry.

\- Ej! - krzyknął, zwracając na siebie uwagę. - Co tu się wyrabia, do cholery? - warknął, obdarowywając ich swoim złowrogim spojrzeniem numer jeden wraz z równie niemiłym uśmiechem.

\- Nie twój interes! - odpowiedział mu najwyższy z nim. Hyuuga, przypuszczał, że musiał być w jego wieku lub niewiele młodszy.

\- Mój, pieprzony młokosie, bo zajmujesz boisko, na którym zamierzam pograć. Jeśli masz jakiś problem, to możemy go rozwiązać – stwierdził, irytując się coraz mocniej. Nie miał ochoty na bójki, albo „rozstrzygnięcie" tego grą, której zwycięstwa nie był pewien. - Ewentualnie pozwolić, by policja pomogła wam w jego rozwiązaniu – dodał, wzruszając ramionami. Grupka zgodnie prychnęła, ale wycofali się, całkiem przy okazji, popychając chłopaka, któremu dokuczali, tak mocno, że ten upadł na ziemię.

Junpei, niechętnie podszedł do niego, by zapytać czy wszystko z nim w porządku, ale zanim zdążył to zrobić, pierwszy odezwał się on, całkowicie rozwiewając wszelkie wątpliwości.

\- Przepraszam, tak bardzo przepraszam! To moja wina! - O tak, twoja, kurwa, wina, miał ochotę się odezwać, ale widząc poturbowanego zawodnika Touou, był w stanie powiedzieć tylko:

\- Oi, Grzybie, coś ty im zrobił? - zapytał, ale tak naprawdę w ogóle go to nie obchodziło. Chciał tylko zagrać, czy to tak dużo?!

\- Grzybie?! - pisnął przerażony, podnosząc głowę do góry, by spojrzeć na niego. Szczere zdziwienie i szok, były dobrze widocznymi emocjami, które Hyuuga, zobaczył od razu, a prócz nich, zadrapanie na lewym policzku, który lekko spuchnął.

\- To ty – powiedział ze zmieszaniem młodszy chłopak. Sakurai, niemalże natychmiast przypomniał sobie ich ostatni mecz, w którym tak skrupulatnie poległ.

\- Może jakieś dzięki? A zresztą, mam to w dupie – machnął ręką, odchodząc. Stracił całą ochotę na pogranie w kosza. - Co za parszywy dzień – mruknął pod nosem. A później, okazało się, że może być dużo gorzej, kiedy rodzice powiedzieli mu, że w tym miesiącu, dostanie kieszonkowe za jakieś dwa tygodnie.

* * *

Hyuuga, wręcz z namacalną ulgą, stwierdził, że wszystko wróciło do normy już kolejnego dnia. Nie denerwował się bardziej, niż zwykle, a nawet stwierdził, że dzisiaj, wyjątkowo, trening koszykówki był wyłącznie przyjemnością.

Riko, odgwizdała koniec mini gry, siadając z powrotem na ławce.

\- Porozciągajcie się dobrze, jutro treningu nie będzie, ale odbijemy to sobie w czwartek – zapowiedziała im, notując coś w zeszycie. Półuśmiech na jej rozanielonej twarzyczce, nie wróżył niczego dobrego, ale kapitan nie zamierzał się tym jeszcze martwić.

\- Kuroko, skoczymy coś zjeść? - zapytał Kagami, dobrze znając odpowiedź swojego kolegi, który pokiwał głową na potwierdzenie. Hyuuga, nie przysłuchiwał się pozostałym rozmową, myśląc już o ciepłym prysznicu. Zasadniczo sam był głodny, chociaż zjadł syte śniadanie i podwójny lunch. Cóż, tak intensywne treningi, musiały być skutkiem burczenia w jego brzuchu. Tak był zaabsorbowany myśleniem o obiedzie, który z pewnością zostawiła jego mama w lodówce, że nie zwrócił uwagi na dziewczynę, która weszła do środka sali w towarzystwie niespodziewanego gościa.

Trenerka poderwała się z ławki, a część graczy, przerwała swoje ćwiczenia, by ze zdziwieniem stwierdzić, że poznają nieproszonego gościa.

\- Zgubił się na terenie szkoły – wyjaśniła uśmiechnięta dziewczyna, która zapewne musiała dzisiaj pełnić dyżur i szybko się pożegnała, machając zachęcająco w stronę przyprowadzonego przez nią chłopaka. Hyuuga ze zgrozą, jako ostatni, poznał niepozornego chłopaka, ściskającego średnie, czarne pudełko z rumieńcami na twarzy.

\- Szpieg! Szpieg, Touou go przysłało! - zaczął krzyczeć Koganei, wytykając palcem rzucającego obrońcę wspomnianej drużyny, który podskoczył, przestraszony nagłym wybuchem. - To sprawka Aomine! - dodał jeszcze, widząc, że ten nie próbuje się w jakikolwiek sposób bronić.

\- Nie sądzę, by Aomine-kun, miał coś z tym wspólnego, prawda? - odezwał się Kuroko, łagodnie zwracając się do zdrętwiałego chłopaka, ochoczo kiwającego głową. Mam co do tego złe przypuszczenia, pomyślał Junpei, podnosząc się z ziemi.

\- To gdzie on właściwie jest? Wczoraj też go z tobą nie było, przyjaźnicie się, nie? - odezwał się kapitan, w duchu licząc na to, że nie ma z tą sytuacją nic wspólnego.

\- Przepraszam! Przepraszam, że tu jestem!

\- Co za wkurzający typ – mruknął Hyuuga, przypominając sobie, dlaczego sama obecność tego przepraszającego grzyba, tak go mierziła.

\- Aomine ćwiczy! Chyba! Albo śpi na dachu, nie jestem pewien! – odpowiedział na wcześniej zadane pytanie, patrząc się na parkiet sali gimnastycznej.

\- A ty, co tutaj robisz? - zagadnęła Riko, starając się nie brzmieć za ostro. Zasadniczo trening już się skończył, więc Sakurai w niczym im nie przeszkodził. Na szpiega też jej raczej nie wyglądał. Touou, nie mogło być na tyle głupie, żeby wysyłać w tym celu akurat jego, gdy mieli do dyspozycji Momoi i jej umiejętności. Poza tym, mieli już kilka meczy za sobą i wzajemnie wiedzieli, czego mogą się po sobie spodziewać.

\- Ja-ja? - jąkał się, jakby przyłapano go na czymś złym. Autentyczne przerażenie w jego oczach, dodało tylko Riko pewności, że koszykówka naprawdę potrafi zmienić ludzi. Na boisku zachowywał się inaczej, choć tak samo nadużywał słowa „przepraszam".

\- Nie zjemy cię – zapewniła go, uśmiechając się tak naturalnie, jak tylko była w stanie. Czuła się, jakby miała do czynienia z dzieckiem. Ta obietnica musiała nieco wpłynąć na chłopaka, bo ten, pomimo tego, że otoczyła go chorda ciekawskich zawodników, podniósł spojrzenie ze swoich butów wprost na Hyuugę. Kapitan Seirin, westchnął zmęczony. Muszę być miły, bo to ja mogę zostać pożarty żywcem, pomyślał zrezygnowany.

\- To może powiesz, co to miało być, to wczoraj? - palnął pierwsze, co mu przyszło do głowy, kiedy tak wpatrywał się w plaster opatrunkowy, doczepiony do policzka młodszego chłopaka. Jeśli po uderzeniu pozostał jakiś siniak, nie był on widoczny spod opatrunku.

\- To-to nic! Doczepili się do moich rzutów – wyjaśnił pospiesznie, skupiając swoją całą uwagę na tym, by ze zdenerwowania nie wypuścić trzymanego pudełka. - Ja. Chciałem tylko podziękować – wyznał.

\- Rany, trzeba było to zrobić wczoraj – stęknął. Nie zrobił nie wiadomo czego i szczerze powiedziawszy, zapomniał o tym, nim skończył jeść wczorajszą kolację.

\- Podziękować? – wtrącił się Izuki, ale został zignorowany, jak reszta drużyny, przez swojego kapitana i, prawdopodobnie, nie usłyszany przez ich gościa.

\- Nie potrafię nic więcej, więc proszę! - wykrzyknął znienacka Ryou, wpychając do rąk Hyuugii, trzymane w opakowaniu bento domowej roboty. Junpei, patrzył raz to na pudełko, raz na chłopaka, przestępującego z nogi na nogę. I spuścił go z oczu, tylko na chwilkę! Na chwilkę, kiedy podnosił wieczko pojemnika do góry, a ta mała pierdoła wykorzystała to i zwiała, mamrocząc jakiś bliżej nieokreślony bełkot!

\- Czekaj, no! - zawołał za nim, ale wiedział, że było to raczej pozbawione większego sensu. Sakurai, nie odwrócił się ani jednego razu, znikając z pola widzenia tak szybko, jak był w stanie. A on, został z tym nieszczęsnym jedzeniem i grupą wygłodniałych harpii, obserwujących każdy, najmniejszy ruch.

\- Coś ty mu zrobił?

\- Zastraszyłeś go?

\- Tego się po tobie nie spodziewałem, kapitanie.

\- Hyuuga! Tak nie można!

To i wiele innych komentarzy, zostało ku niemu skierowanych, miażdżąc go doszczętnie.

\- Oi! Oi! To nie tak – stwierdził z zakłopotaniem, tłumacząc się pospiesznie. Cieszył się, że nie było dziś z nimi Kiyoshiego, który doprowadziłby go do istnego szału swoim sposobem bycia i wyrażonym zdaniem. Niech żyją wtorkowe rehabilitacje tego durnia, który wspierał ich i Riko podczas treningów, pomimo tego, iż nie mógł dłużej grać. - Pomogłem mu wczoraj z jakimiś kolesiami. Przecież słyszeliście, do cholery.

\- Naprawdę o to chodzi? - zapytała Riko, przyglądając się jedzeniu, które dostał. - Ładnie pachnie. - Wiem, pomyślał z niezadowoleniem. Zapach dobrze doprawionego mięsa oraz ryżu z jajkami, nęcił jego nos od kilku minut, a w dodatkowej przegródce, w starannie ułożonym rządku, znajdowały się onigiri, a przebijająca się, słodkawa nuta, podsunęła mu pomysł, że nadziane są, nie tak jak zazwyczaj marynowaną, a kandyzowaną śliwką.

\- Tak, tak. Co on sobie wyobraża? - mruknął, przyglądając się dalej kulkom ryżowym.

\- Kapitanie, jeśli nie zamierzasz tego jeść, to mogę się tym zająć. Szkoda by było to zmarnować! - zgłosił się od razu Koganei, niemalże śliniąc się nad pudełkiem śniadaniowym. - Auć! - syknął, gdy papierowy wachlarz Riko, uderzył go wpierw w jeden, a później drugi policzek.

\- Za co?!

\- To prezent dla Hyuugii. Byłoby niegrzecznie, gdyby zjadł go ktoś inny. Sakurai-kun, musiał się napracować – wyjaśniła, jednakże sięgnęła i zabrała jedno onigiri, po które wyciągał rękę także Junpei.

\- Ej, czy to nie jest aby moje? - oburzył się kapitan, krzywiąc się lekko i biorąc inną kulką, owiniętą delikatnie w nori.

\- Jako dziewczyna, lepiej ocenię jego umiejętności, poza tym, nie powinieneś zbyt wiele jeść po tak wielkim wysiłku - stwierdziła, z uśmiechem wgryzając się w przekąskę. Hyuuga, zrobił to samo. Dobrze sklejony ryż, pachniał jaśminem i rozpływał się w ustach, ale kiedy poczuł smak nadzienia na języku, zaskoczony odkrył, że nie jest to wcale śliwka!

\- Co to? - zagadnął trenerkę, dalej przeżuwając ryż. - Nadzienie jest żółte. Nie powinno być czerwone?

\- Nieśplik – odpowiedziała, ale bruzda pomiędzy jej brwiami, wydała się potwierdzać coś zupełnie innego i wzbudziła lekką niepewność. - Słodko-kwaśne. To jest pyszne! - obwieściła, szczerząc się szeroko i pochłaniając resztę w zawrotnym tempie.

\- Nieśplik? - powtórzył Kagami. - To jakaś śliwka?

\- To takie drzewo, Kagami-kun. Czasem nazywane też loquat, ale odnosi się to raczej do samych owoców. Pełna nazwa to nieśplik japoński. Rozumiesz, Kagami-kun? Japoński.

\- Mogłem tego nie wiedzieć! Nie rób ze mnie idioty, idioto!

\- Nawet nie próbuję, Kagami-kun. Nawet nie próbuję...

\- Ty wstrętny, mały...

\- Przestańcie! - warknął Hyuuga, biorąc kolejne onigiri. Jego ręka, zatrzymała się na dłoni trenerki. - Zapomnij, Riko-chan, zjadłaś już jedną.

\- A ty masz do zrobienia jeszcze jedno okrążenie, prawda?

* * *

Koniec tygodnia, zbliżał się wielkimi krokami, a uczniowie już odmierzali godziny do opuszczenia szkoły, plotkując o planach na weekend. Piątek, nie wątpliwie stanowił ulubiony dzień tygodnia, ale wciąż nie można było zapominać o tym, że istnieją również zajęcia dodatkowe.

Sakurai, kończył jeść swój lunch, siedząc naprzeciwko Aomine, który wręcz pożerał przygotowany przez niego posiłek.

\- Ryou – odezwał się znienacka, trochę go tym zaskakując. Nieczęsto się zdarzało, by to Aomine, sam z siebie, rozpoczynał rozmowę.

\- T-tak? Nie smakuje ci? Przepraszam – zaczął panikować, wymachując trzymanymi pałeczkami. Czyżby był tak rozkojarzony dzisiejszego ranka, że nie zwrócił uwagi na przygotowywane jedzenie? Bał się, że mogło do tego dojść, bo od wtorku, nie potrafił przestać się zastanawiać, czy jego małe, skromne podziękowania, nie uraziły kapitana Seirin, albo, co gorsza, nie smakowały mu! - Naprawdę, przepraszam!

\- Uspokój się – mruknął, drapiąc się po karku. - Chciałem tylko o co zapytać. Lubisz loquat?

\- Loquat? Och, nieśplik? No... tak. - przyznał, spuszczając głowę. Czyżby Aomine nie lubił tych owoców? - Bardzo. Lubię je.

\- Rany! Masz minę, jakbym ci matkę zabił. Smakuje mi. Następnym razem zrób więcej onigiri. - Aomine, nie patrzył, jak nietęga mina jego kolegi z klasy, rozpromienia się raptownie, a oczy błyszczą z podekscytowania.

Aomine, pochwalił jego gotowanie! Był to pierwszy raz, gdy tak otwarcie powiedział coś takiego, a skoro ktoś taki, jak Aomine Daiki, mówił, że smakuje mu jego kuchnia...

\- To znaczy, to znaczy, że... - wyszeptał, wyobrażając sobie, że i kapitanowi Seirin, smakowało równie mocno. Nie wiedział, jak mógłby się odwdzięczyć za pomoc, której mu udzielił. Wiedział, że nie poradziłby sobie wtedy z tymi typkami, a gdyby on się nie zjawił, skończyłby o wiele gorzej, niż z otarciami i siniakami. I pomyśleć, że wszystko zaczęło się od zwykłej przepychanki i wyzwisk, gdy zobaczyli, jak ćwiczy swoje rzuty...

\- Co „to znaczy", Ryou? - odpowiedział Aomine, wykazując się dzisiaj wyjątkowo dużym zainteresowaniem dla otaczającego go świata.

\- Co?! Przepraszam, przepraszam! - pisnął, pokrywając się czerwienią od koniuszków uszu po policzki. Trząsł się cały z zażenowania, że został przyłapany na swojej nieuwadze.

\- Czerwienisz się, jak dziewica. Wyglądasz jak pomidor. - poinformował go Aomine, nie wiedząc jednak, co powiedzieć, kiedy Sakurai, spurpurowiał.

\- Dai-chan! O, tu jesteście! - przywitała się Momoi, wdrapując się na dach szkoły. - Tetsu-kun, napisał do mnie! Wpadnie na chwilę po naszym treningu!

\- Mam to gdzieś, Satsuki...

\- Ryou-chan? Cały płoniesz!

* * *

Sakurai, obejrzał się za siebie, dyskretnie obserwując, jak Aomine, pakuje piłkę wprost do obręczy, uwieszając się na niej. Znał go już na tyle dobrze, aby nie mieć problemów z dostrzeżeniem tego, że jego kolega, zaskakująco ambitnie podchodzi do dzisiejszego treningu. Uśmiechnął się delikatnie. Taki Aomine, podobał mu się zdecydowanie bardziej. Nie obrywał już tak często za jego opuszczane lub przespane lekcje czy zajęcia pozalekcyjne. Poza tym, był naprawdę szczęśliwy, widząc tą stronę kolegi, którego uważał za przyjaciela.

Nawet nie patrząc, wypuścił piłkę, by oddać ostatni rzut podczas dzisiejszych ćwiczeń. Był spokojny i zrelaksowany – starał się nie myśleć o pochłaniającym go od jakiegoś czasu zażenowaniu. Wszystkie jego myśli, zdawały się odejść w dal, a przynajmniej było tak na tę chwilę. Trzy punkty należałyby do niego, gdyby był to prawdziwy mecz, ale Sakurai, nie zauważył tego, odchodząc od kosza i kierując się w kierunku kapitana.

Czuł, jak pod przepoconą koszulką, po skórze, ścieka pot. Było mu cholernie gorąco. Widząc, jak ciężko pracuje Daiki, sam nie mógł dać z siebie mniej. Włosy kleiły się do jego czoła, a oddech wciąż był nierówny, ale – zaskakująco – było to dziwnie przyjemne doznanie.

\- Eee, dobra! - wykrzyczał Wakamatsu, chociaż było to zupełnie niepotrzebne, bo wszyscy stali blisko niego, czekając na sygnał, że mogą w końcu iść pod prysznic. - Koniec na dziś! Możecie iść. I jutro też się widzimy, Aomine! - Ostatnie zdanie, o ile to w ogóle możliwe, zostało wywrzeszczane jeszcze donośniej wprost do ucha wspomnianego chłopaka, klnącego coś pod nosem.

Z westchnieniem, zaczął iść w stronę wyjścia z sali gimnastycznej, nie mając już sił na swoje charakterystyczne przepraszanie. Tak właściwie, to nie potrafił jakoś znaleźć powodu, by zacząć przepraszać. Hmm, ale czy tego faktu także nie można było uznać za jakiś powód?

Głośny pisk, wstrząsnął wszystkimi obecnymi na sali dużo mocniej, niż krzyk kapitana. Momoi, zawsze wiedziała, jak zwrócić na siebie uwagę. Dziewczyna uwiesiła się na szyi niepozornego chłopaka, zachowującego kamienny wyraz twarzy, jakby wcale nie widział, ani nie czuł, jak duże, jędrne piersi, ocierają się o jego ciało z premedytacją.

\- Momoi-san, dusisz mnie.

-Tets-kun! Tak dawno się nie widzieliśmy!

\- Widzieliśmy się w weekend – skomentował, ale jego odpowiedź została stłumiona przez kolejny, krótki i dużo cichszy, pisk. Satsuki, zdawała się częściowo stracić zainteresowanie Kuroko, wychylając się przez jego ramię i układając na nim swoją brodę. W rzeczywistości jednak, dobrze wiedziała co robi, jeszcze mocniej przywierając do drugiego ciała.

\- Hyuuga-kun? - bąknęła, starając się szybko wydedukować, dlaczegoż to, wraz z Kuroko, pojawił się kapitan Seirin. Gdyby to Kagami, był zamiast Hyuugii, nie byłby to dla niej żaden odstęp od normy. - Coś się stało, że jesteście tu razem? - zapytała, tracąc rezon i odsuwając się zupełnie od Tetsuyii.

Sakurai, stojący całkiem niedaleko menadżerki, poczuł, jak oblewa go zimny pot i gorąca fala frustracji jednocześnie. Teraz, był czerwony już nie tylko z wysiłku, a uniesiona w zdziwieniu jedna z brwi Aomine, zasygnalizowała mu, że jego dziwne zachowanie, zostało dostrzeżone.

\- Przepraszam na najście – odezwał się Hyuuga, mijając, dalej stojącego w progu sali Kuroko i wchodząc do środka. W jednej ręce, trzymał rozpoznane przez Ryou, czarne pudełko na bento, podczas gdy drugą, drapał się po karku. Wyglądał na zaspanego, zmęczonego lub po prostu zobojętniałego – Sakurai, nie potrafił się zdecydować na tylko jedno określenie, ale za to był przekonany, że kapitan Seirin, nie jest ani trochę zawstydzony ową sytuacją, jak on.

W sumie, to on sam nie wiedział, dlaczego jest taki zestresowany i skrępowany tym wszystkim! Nie wygląda na zdenerwowanego, pomyślał pospiesznie Sakurai, przekonując się mentalnie, że wizyta jego wybawiciela, nie ma na celu wyśmianie jego umiejętności kulinarnych bądź zmieszania jego osoby z błotem. Ale nigdy nic nie wiadomo!

\- Chciałem tylko oddać pudełko – wyjaśnił Hyuuga, odnajdując go wzrokiem i kierując się do niego. Aż podskoczył! W pierwszym odruchu, miał ochotę odwrócić się za siebie i uciec, ale wyjście było przed nim, podobnie jak Junpei. Mógł też zemdleć, ale pamiętał, jaki ochrzan i wykład dostał od zmartwionej drużyny za „odstawianie takich numerów", wiec starał się pamiętać o tym, by oddychać. Czasem, gdy zbyt mocno się zestresował, potrafił o tym zapomnieć...

Każdy patrzył na ich dwójkę, tak jak było to podczas odwiedzin Ryou w Seirin, co spowodowało, że Sakurai, poczuł mdłości. Chyba przesadził z dzisiejszym treningiem. Nadmierny wysiłek, odciskał na nim większe piętno, niż na przeciętnych zawodnikach. Bo przecież to niemożliwe, by było to za sprawą Hyuugii!

\- Dzięki za jedzenie – powiedział chłopak, zatrzymując się przy nim i wyciągając w jego stronę rękę z pudełkiem. Sakurai, nie opierał się pokusie, by spojrzeć na twarz kapitana Seirin, chociaż zaowocowało to pokaźniejszym rumieńcem. Nie przejmował się tym, że był cały przepocony i zapewne śmierdział na kilometr – wszystko to przytłumiła euforia tego spotkania.

Sakurai, wyciągnął rękę po swoją własność, ale widział, jak drży. Hyuuga, sam musiał wepchnąć mu pudełko w ręce, wzdychając przy tym.

\- Było dobre – poinformował go także, mówiąc tak nie tylko dlatego, że Riko, jasno wyraziła, iż powinien pochwalić chłopaka, ale dlatego, że sam tak uważał, nawet jeśli jego duma, nie do końca się z tym zgadzała.

\- Naprawdę? - wyszeptał Sakurai, a jego błyszczące oczy, nieco zaskoczyły kapitana Seirin. Młodszy chłopak zrobił pierwszy krok w jego kierunku, obdarowywając go promiennym uśmiechem. Szerokim uśmiechem z akompaniamentem śmiechu, kiedy dodał:

\- Cieszę się. - Zmrużone oczy, jedynie spotęgowały radość na przeważnie przerażonej twarzy chłopaka, doprowadzając tym samym do przysłowiowego „zamurowania" wszystkich obecnych na sali gimnastycznej. Tylko Kuroko, dalej miał ten swój neutralny wyraz twarzy, nie zmieniający się nigdy, niezależnie od sytuacji.

\- Co jest, do jasnej cholery? - warknął Aomine, kompletnie niczego już nie pojmując. Nie był przyzwyczajony do myślenia o takich godzinach, po takich treningach, po tym całym tygodniu. Nie, żeby kiedyś indziej przychodziło mu to z łatwością...

Hyuuga, sam nie miał konkretniejszych odczuć. Był najzwyczajniej w świecie zaszokowany. Nie docierało do niego, że ktoś taki, jest w stanie, przybrać taki wyraz twarzy, a nawet tak się śmiać. O zgrozo, to było dziwaczne. Dziwacznie-zaskakująco-dobre. Jak cholera.

\- Cóż, Aomine-kun. Hyuuga-senpai, przyszedł oddać pudełko po bento, które przygotował Sakurai-kun – objaśnił najprościej, jak tylko potrafił Kuroko, wiedząc, że tymi słowami zapoczątkował kolejną sprzeczkę.

\- Tyle, to ja sam zrozumiałem! Chodzi mi o powód tych... tego czegoś, no! - rozeźlił się, dając się wciągnąć w tą słowną przepychankę, tak charakterystyczną dla nich.

\- Skoro wiesz, Aomine-kun, to powinieneś też wywnioskować, że muszą to być jakieś podziękowania, albo zwykłe chęci. Chyba, że naprawdę przypuszczasz, że doszło do jakiegoś szantażu? Bo tyle ja sam, zrozumiałem z twojej wcześniej reakcji.

\- Cholera, Tetsu, nie uruchamiaj mnie...

\- No i się zaczyna – westchnęła Momoi, starając się jednakże skupić na Ryou, któremu entuzjazm nie znikał z twarzy. Nawet ona, była zmuszona przyznać, że sytuacji była niespodziewana. Ale jeśli padły jeszcze jakiekolwiek słowa, pomiędzy zawodnikiem Touou a kapitanem Seirin, to nie zdołała ich usłyszeć, a Hyuuga, ignorując zarówno Kuroko, jak i drącego się Aomine, opuścił salę, zostawiając rozmarzonego w dalszym ciągu chłopaka, z którym jeszcze przed chwilą rozmawiał. Nie podobało jej się to. Jeśli miało to mieć jakikolwiek wpływ na jej plan, musiała to czym prędzej zakończyć.


End file.
